super_smash_bros_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
TheSuperBaxter (SSBTW)
TheSuperBaxter is a playable Newcomer and Unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. The World. He is currently ranked 7th of the Tier List. Attributies TheSuperBaxter is an All-Around and Power Type Character that states to have all of his moves from each of thesuperbaxter's videos from youtube. TheSuperBaxter has multiple spam attacks & only a good recovery to his Movesets. Moveset *Standard Attack 1: Straight Right Punch, 3% *Standard Attack 2: Straight Left Punch, 2% *Standard Attack 3: Sole Kick to the Gut, 9% *Side Tilt: does a short roundhouse kick, 4% *Side Smash: Rock Band Guitar Wack: TSB gets out the guitar from "Likeplaneboy breaks his tv" and swings it to the Opponent, 10% Uncharged, 15% Charged *Up Tilt: TSB does a high punch 3 times to the opponent's head from "Mun seong gives the finger then i punch him 3 times", 7% *Up Smash: TSB does a powerful upward punch, this is almost the same as Marth's up Smash, 15% Uncharged, 23% Charged *Down Tilt: TSB low sweeps the opponent's legs, this can make them fall over on the floor if it connects correctly, 6% if it connects, 1% if not *Down Smash: Keyboard Smash: TSB Gets out a Keyboard from "I destroy Drakefactor789" and Slams it on the Ground to the Opponent, this can knock back them good, 10% Uncharged, 20% Sweetspot, 30% Charged *Dash Attack: Shoots himself forward from the video "Funny Flipnote", 10% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Sex Kick, 5% *Forward Ariel: Double Axe Handle, 5% with a good meteor smash *Back Ariel: TSB does a backkick with one foot, 6% *Up Ariel: TSB does a flipkick if the opponent gets hit by it then TSB does a double kick to the higher, 7%-11% *Down Ariel: TheSuperBaxter Tornado: TSB does a spin from "Baxter,MFB,Murkekow,Gunther vs. Dino Pirahna", 1% per hit Grabs and Throws *Grab: TheSuperBaxter grabs with one hand *Pummel: Knees them in the gut, 1% *Forward Throw: Super Kicks them forward, 10% *Backward Throw: Throws them back & roundhouse kicks them, 7% *Up Throw: Knees them hard then Throws them up, 10% *Down Throw: Does a Til-a-whirl & slams them down, 8% Other *Ledge Attack: TheSuperBaxter climbs back & punches forward, 10% *100% Ledge Attack: TheSuperBaxter gets back slowly & kicks the opponent's thigh, 7% *Floor Attack: Breakdance Kick, 9% Special Moves Special Move- Firework Sprout Side Special Move- TheSuperBaxter Flip Up Special Move- Wii Remote Boost Down Special Move- Highlighted Tornado Final Smash #1- Chaos Finale Final Smash #2- Laser Tag Blast Final Smash #3- TheFinalBaxter Misc. *Entrance: Appears out of a Wii U & Takes off his Black Hoodie *Taunts: **Standard: takes out his android & takes a pic of himself **Side: Same as Standard **Down: Punches left & right & strikes a pose *Idle Poses **Idle 1: Adjusts hair **Idle 2: Stretches his back & legs *Fanfare: SSBM Fanfare *Win: Throws his fist up with a piece sign *Lose: Claps for the winner In Competitive way TheSuperBaxter is currently ranked 7th of the Tier lists making him one of the top characters Gallery TheSuperBaxter SSBTW Sprite.png|TheSuperBaxter's Current Sprite Trivia *TheSuperBaxter's Laser Tag blast final smash is were he got it from, he is also a very highly skilled player in laser tag *TheSuperBaxter and various characters wear there default color for the Red Team Category:Characters Category:SSBTW Characters Category:YouTube Universe Category:Newcomer Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. The World Category:Unlockable